universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Demise's Army
This is Demise's Army from The Legend of Zelda franchise. Summary This army existed in the era thousands of years before the establishment of the Hyrule kingdom. This army, lead by the Demon King known as Demise, has one sole goal: to obtain the Triforce and gain power to rule over The Surface. Although Demise was defeated once, his troops still wander around The Surface, under the command of Ghirahim; Demise's second-in-command and personal weapon (Ghirahim was also known to become a sword which may be used by Demise in combat) Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Demon King Demise * Lord Ghirahim (after Demise's first defeat) Second-in-command * Lord Ghirahim (before Demise's first defeat) Military Leader * Bokoblin Leaders * Blue Bokoblins Military Units Infantry * Bokoblins ** Swordsmen ** Archers ** Artillery ** Bombers * Moblins ** Spearmen |-|Weaponry= Weapons * Bokoblin weapons: ** Swords ** Spiked clubs ** Electro-swords ** Wooden bow ** Catapult ** Boulder ** Bomb * Moblin weapons: ** Spear ** Wooden shield ** Iron shield Territories Under the Surface * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The monsters are known to come from under the earth and attacked the surface) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Demons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Eldin Volcano * Age founded/conquered: Unknown, sometime before Link's arrival. * Territory type: Foreign lands * Inhabitants: Mogmas (in hiding from monsters), Bokoblins, other monsters * Civilians: Mogmas * Military: Bokoblins, Lizalfoes Lanayru Desert and Sand Ship * Age founded/conquered: Ancient times, sometime before desertification occurred. * Territory type: Foreign lands * Inhabitants: Lanayru robots * Civilians: Lanayru robots * Military: Lanaryu robots Civilization statistics Tier 12: Dark: The Armies of Demise are based on medieval era civilization as well as the rest of The Surface with the usage of strong castles, steel long swords, armor, etc.. They display the use of their forces of hierarchy with Demise as the Demon King of the Demon Tribe themselves. Power Source Magic: '''Transformation (Ghirahim can change his entire body into a hard substance that makes him resistant to sword attacks) Darkness Manipulation (Demise being the king of Demons and being able to control the darkness) Magic (Some of their leaders are skilled at using magic) Conquest statistics '''Tier 9: It is unknown how much of Demise's army has conquered but they have devastated most of the surface world with the sheer might of his power. They do have full authority over the Dark Realm where their species is from and based in, and they work to enslave all of The Surface's civilians. Power statistics DC: Large Star: Demise who created a realm which possessed it's own sun and stronger than Ganon who was a strong aspect of himself. Continent: Ghirahim who was comparable to Faron, a water dragon that flooded the entirety of her Provence. Small Building: Demise's force's usage of the Catapult and Bombs which causes massive damage to buildings. Wall-Street: the strength and attack power of the standard Demon minions. Dura: Large Star: Demise tanked hits from Link who was around his level at the time with the use of the Triforce. Continent: Ghirahim is able to tank and block attacks from the Goddess Sword, the Goddess White Sword, and even the Master Sword, all used by Link. Small Building: Catapults natural durability. Wall-Street: the durability of leader and regular demon minions, comparable to regular soldiers. Speed: Relativistic: Demise's speed which is superior to Ganon who traveled from the Forsaken Fortress to his tower in a short amount of time. Relativistic: Ghirahim's speed, comparable to his master. Athletic: Bokoblin Leaders and Blue Bokoblins which are superior to their subordinates. Normal Human: Bokoblins and Moblins running speed. Skill statistics Given that Demise is an extremely skilled user of dark magic, this goes to say that none of the regular soldiers have dark magic: Whizzrobes and ReDeads being a rare example. But many of the soldiers have powerful swordplay, claws, can breathe fire or poison, and some can fly. Strengths Their armies greatest strength is the vast numbers that they have which is one of the reasons why they were used to overwhelm the surface world. Weaknesses Because of most of their force's lack in the use of dark magic, they become vulnerable to other magic users and weak to stronger foes that would seek to destroy them. Wins/Losses Gallery Demise.png| Demise, the Demon King and the most prominent enemy in Hyrule with most the Surface world available to his forces. Lanayru_Desert.png| Lanayru Desert, An example of where the Demons are located on the Surface while they are based in the Sealed Grounds. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 9 Conquest Category:Magic